The present invention relates to techniques for performing wellbore operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for determining characteristics of subterranean formations.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions.
Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites for performing a variety of oilfield operations, such as drilling a wellbore, performing downhole testing, and/or producing located hydrocarbons. To produce hydrocarbons economically, an accurate evaluation of reservoir fluid characteristics (e.g., reservoir fluid movability, hydrocarbon volume, etc.) may be performed. Accurately evaluating reservoir fluid characteristics is important in laminated formations. Due to laminated formations having regions or relatively high conductivity, evaluating reservoir fluid characteristics has conventionally been performed with tri-axial induction measurements providing an estimation of resistivity anisotropy. However, some induction tools obtain measurements in a limited depth range.